<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Slow (But This Is How You Show Me) by sweeterthankarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607370">Too Slow (But This Is How You Show Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma'>sweeterthankarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x03: Das erste date, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what exactly was your plan, anyway?” David asks once there’s a lull between songs, white headphone cords dangling between them as he shifts on the cracked, uneven steps between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Slow (But This Is How You Show Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/gifts">bothsexuals</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from David’s favorite song by Saint Motel, “Slow Dance,” as decided by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals">bothsexuals</a>. This one’s for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “So, what exactly was your plan, anyway?” David asks once there’s a lull between songs, white headphone cords dangling between them as he shifts on the cracked, uneven steps between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hmm?” Matteo replies, not fully listening. He skips past the next few songs that pop up on shuffle, finally settling on something else by Saint Motel. It’s about the only thing he’s listened to lately, David’s favorite band becoming his own, and David views it as a major win on his part. He didn’t think he could love his all time favorite song by them any more until Matteo started humming it everywhere they went. He even skipped along to it in the grocery store last week, one bud in his ear while David made the trek down the aisle for the lone jar of tomato sauce that they needed for that night’s dinner. David has a video of Matteo singing along from that day, one he’s trying to keep hidden away from him so he doesn’t try to delete it—</span>
  <span> or worse, try to enact some revenge over it.</span>
  <span> David considers it the most prized item in his camera roll, if not in his entire phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David asks his question again, his eyebrows raised while he gives Matteo a once over. When Matteo just gives him a blank look, not following, David nudges him, then goes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You know, jumping me in our friend’s hallway. Where exactly were you going to take me when things would undoubtedly escalate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David speaks exaggeratedly, almost like he’s analyzing Matteo, and he sort of is, but only in a way both of them like. Matteo blushes, cheeks turning rouge almost immediately, and David gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of insight from that, even if it’s nothing new, simply factoids he likes to be reminded of. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, I’m so in love with you </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are genuinely the cutest human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, I really wish Kiki and Carlos weren’t fucking in the other room so </span>
  </em>
  <span>we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could be the ones doing that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s really not a feasible prospect, not when they’re twenty five minutes from Matteo’s apartment, the Regionalbahn delays usually making the trip closer to thirty five, and they’re supposed to be meeting up with Amira and Sam and all the others by now. They’re still alone though, stuck in the humid stairwell with AJ Jackson’s voice quieter now between them, so David takes the chance to keep teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Were you going to risk the chance that we’d be heard like our dear friends here—"</span>
  <span> he gestures towards Kiki’s door, one he’s already dreading going through and performing niceties after the horrific noises he’s been subjected to— “or even worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He faux-gasps, earning a shove from Matteo this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I didn’t think that far ahead,” he admits, shrugging and giving David a pointed look. “Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David considers this. “Outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo laughs. “Where? There’s no bushes, no trees, nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause, and then David tries again. “Storage closet? There’s gotta be one around here, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo stares at him, gaze flicking up and down his hunched body, studying him right back. A simple, snap-reflex flip of his tawny hair and he’s shaking his head, prodding David again, a little harder this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You wouldn’t.” He’s half-chaffing, half-asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David leans back on his elbows, ignoring the dirt from the floor he’s going to have to scrub off them once he finally gets inside Kiki’s place— if he ever does. He chews on his bottom lip, feels the ghost of Matteo’s kiss on his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mouth, and looks wistfully down the hall towards some back room, some hideaway that he isn’t even sure exists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Guess we’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo almost knocks him off the steps. It’s worth it for David to hear his laugh, and the song starting over again, crackling between them as vibrant as they both feel. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi and talk to me about the Skamverse at my Tumblr blog <a href="https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/">here</a> or at my Twitter account <a href="https://twitter.com/sweeterthnkarma">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>